


Проект "Квасир"

by bitari



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Fan Comics, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Moral Dilemmas, Pre-Canon, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari
Summary: Создание гениального Камски превзошло своего создателя.Умный, лиричный и довольно грустный комикс.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/RT600 "Chloe" Android(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Project Kvasir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659887) by SunsetagainD. 



> Чтобы посмотреть весь комикс целиком, нажмите на кнопку "Entire work"  
> Перевод для WTF Detroit Become Human 2019
> 
> Переводчик: bitari  
> Бета: Высшая сущность  
> Эдитор: Salem Saberhagen


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

* Здесь упоминается парадокс Тесея — парадокс, который можно сформулировать так: «Если все составные части исходного объекта были заменены, остаётся ли объект тем же объектом?»  
Согласно греческому мифу, пересказанному Плутархом, корабль, на котором Тесей вернулся с Крита в Афины, хранился афинянами до эпохи Деметрия Фалерского, и ежегодно отправлялся со священным посольством на Делос. При починке в нём постепенно заменяли доски, до тех пор, пока среди философов не возник спор, тот ли это ещё корабль, или уже другой, новый? Кроме того, возникает вопрос: в случае постройки из старых досок второго корабля какой из них будет настоящим?


	10. Chapter 10

* Хлоя цитирует отрывок стихотворения У.Блейка "Прорицания невинного" (Auguries of innocence) в переводе Эхо (А Дагай)


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

* цитата из Евангелия от Матфея дана в синоидальном переводе


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




End file.
